1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of tables or platforms having a conductive top or surface that can be grounded to drain off static electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment is known in the prior art in the way of tables or platforms having conductive working surfaces which can be grounded. This type of equipment is used in industrial plants where there may be involved many small electronic parts operating on low voltage, such as solid state chips, integrated circuits, etc. Normally there is static electricity present which is sufficiently strong to damage or destroy such a part. Thus, grounding of the working surface is necessary. Static charges may be as high as 5000 volts or higher.
To the extent that conductive tops are known in the prior art, they are relatively expensive and short-lived; further, they are subject to certain deficiencies in not being well adapted for use with small parts which tend to roll off, and the surface often may be too cold to the touch. The tops may not sufficiently smooth to be adequate for their purpose or effective to adequately drain off the static charges.
The invention as described in detail herein provides an improved and more effective conductive surface which overcomes the aforestated deficiencies.